


The Viewers Asked Us Too!

by cuddlepuss



Series: Alphabet Fandoms Challenge. [1]
Category: Amazing Phil, Dan Is Not On Fire., Phan, You Tube
Genre: Alphabet, M/M, Teasing, Video, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a request is sent in to Dan and Phil to complement their way through the alphabet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Viewers Asked Us Too!

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of ficticious nonsense I wrote to open an alphabet fandoms challenge I was doing.

    Dan and Phil were sitting on the edge of the sofa doing  
another 'Danisnotonfire' requests show - where the viewers  
request them to do various things. The request that came  
in from one of the Phan's was for the two to ... well,  
lets see shall we?

 

 

    "Oh Dan, you're just too adorable", simpered Phil, teasingly.  
Dan, grinning, replied with "No, no Phil, you're just too amazing  
for words." Phil grinned at his friend, starting to enjoy this  
request.

     "But Dan, you're brown eyes are just so ... beautiful!" Phil  
stated, with a giggle. "Phil, do you know what those blue eyes of  
yours do to me? They're just so .... brilliant."Dan responded,  
chuckling.

     "Oh, Dannie Boy, You charmer, I love your chuckle."Phil was  
really getting into the whole idea of this particular request and  
starting to have some fun with it. "Cuddly, that's what you are,  
Philly my boy." smirked Dan.

    "Phil, I love your downy soft hair, it's just so touchable." Dan  
started the next round, with Phil replying "Dan-dan, you're more  
delicious than chocolate brownies, and so edible looking I'm suprised  
they don't sell Danisnotonfire cookies at the grocers." Dan blushed  
and looked away, before retorting "Phil, you have the effervescence  
of aspirin, and the eccentricity of the Prince of Wales."

    Phil, Thinking fast, stated "Dan, not only are you fantastic looking,  
you're one of the most forthright men on you tube." Dan, now thinking  
hard himself "Phil, fantasy fulfilment for the masses you maybe, but you're  
also my flatmate." This with a sly wink to wind up the girls that write the  
Phan fictions about them.

    "Dan, gorgeous as you undoubtedly are, there is only one thing that  
you need to make you perfect - your Llama hat." Dan, now with hat on head  
and grinning like a jack-o-lantern, said "Phil, glorious as you are in your  
day wear, I prefer you in your night clothes."

    "But Dan, happy as I am to cuddle Totoro in bed, it was so much more fun  
to huggle you when you had that nightmare last night." Dan, smiling, rsponded  
"Phil, I love the ivory white of your skin, you really shouldn't sunbathe,  
you'll get all tanned and brown." Now it was Phil's turn to blush, and reply  
"Dan, ignorance of our relationship won't be possible if you keep up such  
talk. Viewers, ignore him".

   "Joking people, just joking (Dan said) I'm just his friend, really." Phil,  
still red faced, retorted "Jesting aside, joviality is one of the key things  
that allow Dan and I to get on so well, isn't it, Danny-boy?"

    "Kindly behaviour also, Philly, kindness too." Phil, returning to his normal  
colour at last, replied "Yes indeed Dan, kindness is key, as is the kernal of  
honesty that we live together by. Of course, Dan being so uniquely Kissable is a  
bonus" As he said this, Phil lent across, and laid a gentle kiss on Dan's cheek.

    Red as a beetroot himself now, and casting a wicked glance at Phil, Dan said  
"Likeability is also a big thing, but so to is ... lust" With this, he jumped into  
Phil's  lap and planted a massive smacker on his friends lips.

    Phil, grabbing his waist and holding him still, laid his chin on Dan's shoulder,  
and murmured "Of course, Lust and likeability can't compare with being mad for you,  
Dan." Dan, still held tight on Phil's lap, was starting to regret playing up to Phil's  
peck on the cheek, but couldn't back out. Nestling in, he decided to make the best of  
it and wriggling around, so he was side saddle, he said to camera "Made for me, Phil  
was, as you'll see." So saying, he pushed his lips right into Phil's and made a really  
loud smacking noise, so all the internet audience had no doubts about the kiss.

   Phil, still holding onto Dan, said "Naughty as you're being at present, Dan, I know  
of one thing that you don't want me to do right now, don't I? You see, Dan has a fetish  
for nipple play, and his are particularly sensitive." Dan, scarlet faced and thoroughly  
routed, pulled off of Phil's lap, sat at his feet, and said "While Phil here has an  
unhealthy obsession with noses. Eskimo kisses, especially."

   Phil, now going all out to plant seeds of suspicion in the minds of the viewers, said  
"Dan, your obsessions are with my ... well, they are, and you know it." Dan, rosy faced  
once more, was determined to get his own back on Phil, and, climbing into his lap once  
more, started to rock back and forth on Phil's crotch, gigglng as Phil grew more uncomfy.  
"But Phil, we both know you like it when I'm obvious, don't you?"

   "Mmmmm perfectly placed, aren't you, my little Pussy ?" Phil asked sweetly, his own  
hand drawing circles on Dan's chest. "Ph ... Phil, knock it o ..o..off. Pretty pussy doesn't  
want to play with Puppy perfect at the moment."

   "Quite quiet now, what's up? Does someone have a problem?" Phil was not letting up on  
teasing Dan yet, he was enjoying himself. Dan, for once not the one in charge, was feeling  
a little ... aroused, with the way Phil was playing with him, and, with sudden inspiration,  
stated "Phil, why don't you pause the camera a moment, so we can get ... comfier? Queenie  
wants her Tom to play with her!"

   Phil, playing up to said camera, said "Passion striking again, Pussy my Queen, is it?"  
Dan, having lost the advantage, again, said "Doesn't Tom want to play pull and push with Queenie?"  
Phil, his breath starting to catch, muttered "Really I do, but we have to reveal ourselves  
to the fans first, don't we?" Dan, blushing at Phil's double entendre, mumbled "Yeah, reveal  
ourselves. Raise yourself then, and lets .... do it."

  Now it was Phil's turn to flush as Dan made a double entendre of his own. "Sure, stand up with  
me, we'll ... start together." With that, he pulled Dan into a hug and kissed him, thoroughly,  
both reddening as the camera caught every movement. Dan, himself responding with a passion that  
took him by suprise, mumbled "Phil, shut up and snog me."

   By now, they were starting to lose the thread of what they were MEANT to be doing, and Phil  
said "Mmmm, what were we doing? Oh, request.... yeah... lets see. Dan, you are ....tasty!"  
Dan, catching on again, said "And you, Phil, are .... thoughtful!"

   Grinning idiotically, Phil took Dan's hand and announced "Dan, you're understated, and  
underappreciated" Dan, smiling happily, said "Phil, you're understanding, underpaid and  
unstinting of your time and care to those that mean anything to you."

   Phil was smiling at Dan as he responded "I vowed to look after you Dan, and I mean to honour  
that vow." As Dan smiled back, he wrapped an arm around Phil's waist and said "Phil, I vouchsafe  
to all our fans that you really do do just that."

   Smirking, Dan and Phil gazed at each other and Dan said "Phil, you're wonderful, and I can't  
help but be pleased that you're my .... flat mate." Now it was Phil's turn again, and he responded  
with "Dan, I can't imagine sharing a home with anyone warmer and more welcoming."

   Both Dan and Phil looked at one another, slightly bewildered as to what to say next. Suddenly,  
Phil, grabbing Dan's hand, said "Dan, there's one thing I've been wanting to ask you for a long  
time now. Will you .... Dan, will you .... Will you let me get a Xenopus?" Dan, bewildered, asked  
"Get a WHAT?" Phil, smiling, said "A Xenopus. I want a pet, can I, please, get a Xenopus frog?"

   Dan, grinning, said "Only if you get me a Xylophone!" Phil, smirking at how they'd evaded that  
trap letter said "Yes, Dan, I will." Dan, also grinning said "Phil, I asked for a Xylophone, not a  
wedding ring." Phil, mock pouting, declaired "Yellow bellied spoil sport. You know we should let  
the Phan's decide." Dan, less confidant now, said "Phil, you are teasing with that aren't you? I  
know I've been teasing you, but .... yetti's and malteasers don't marry." Phil, his smile not quite  
as real as before, made an excuse, and left the room, leaving Dan alone before the camera.

    Quiet sobs started to come from the back room where Phil had gone to, and Dan, going into that room,  
was heard to say "Phil, you were joking weren't you? ...Phil? ...Phil?" Dan's voice rose in panic as  
he found Phil zoned out, and with zero response, he stayed in the back room, being heard to shuffle  
around as if trying to get closer to Phil, then .... "Zeus, Zondar, Zachery. Yes, Phil, yes. I will  
Phil, I will." The two came into the room again, arms around each other, and loving glances exchanged.

    "Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes our alphabet compliments challenge. Thanks for tuning in, and  
we'll see you next episode."

 

THE END.  

 


End file.
